gameworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Fossil Falls
Fossil Falls ( , lit. Dinosaur Falls), also known as The Last Holdout of History, is a location in the Cascade Kingdom in Super Mario Odyssey. It is based on the real world location of Drumheller. The city's main inhabitants is unknown. As the name suggests, its main landmark is the waterfall flowing from the skeleton of a Triceratops. The primary currency of the Cascade Kingdom are purple Stone Disks, however they also accept regular gold coins. Description Fossil Falls is a prehistoric world with realistic Dinosaur. Layout Culture See the rainbow, there is many waterfalls in the Cascade Kingdom, but the area known as Fossil Falls is a special one. There are few sign in nature as grand as the millions of gallons of water pouring out every second of this gigantic Triceratops' skeleton, natural patterns of the fossil, if you look closely at the stone wall. You will notice fossil missing. Economy Quick Facts *'Population': Unknown *'Area': Tall *'Natives':Unknown *'Currency': Stone Disks *'Industry': Unknown *'Climate': Average 84°F Notable Locations *Waterfall Basin *Stone Bridge *Fossil Falls Heights *Top of the Big Stump *Island in the Sky (painting) *Dinosaur Nest *Gusty Bridges History ''Super Mario Odyssey'' Power Moon Locations There are a total of 40 Power Moons, and 1 Multi Moon. Mario will need to collect 5 Power Moons to power up the Odyssey. *'01: Our First Power Moon': The first Power Moon earned in the game. Simply Capture the first Chain Chomp, and crash it into the pillar near it. This will break a rock, revealing the Power Moon. *'03: Chomp Through the Rocks': Once at the part where there are two Chain Chomps and a Big Chain Chomp, break a rock hidden in a wall near one of the Chain Chomps. This will reveal the Power Moon. *'04: Behind the Waterfall': This Power Moon is found in the only 2D section of the main map. Near the top will be an opening to your left. Go through this opening, and you'll find the Power Moon. *'05: On Top of the Rubble': At the start, go to your right and you'll find the Power Moon in plain sight over some rocks. *'06: Treasure of the Waterfall Basin' After crossing the bridge you unlock for completing the first Power Moon, drop down to your left to find a little cave with a treasure chest. Inside this treasure chest is the Power Moon. *'07: Above a High Cliff': Use the second Chain Chomp to destroy a rock near it. This rock will reveal a Warp Pipe, which will lead you to the Power Moon. *'08: Across the Floating Isles': After defeating Madame Broode, there will be some floating platforms near where you fought her. Carefully jump across these platforms to reach the Power Moon. *'09: Cascade Kingdom Timer Challenge 1': Near the first Chain Chomp will be a scarecrow. Throw Cappy at the scarecrow to activate the Timer Challenge, in which you'll have to jump across moving platforms over a waterfall. After a few jumps, you'll reach the Power Moon *'10: Cascade Kingdom Timer Challenge 2': After defeating Madame Broode, there will be a scarecrow beside a rock staircase. Put Cappy on this scarecrow to reveal a giant staircase, with the Power Moon at the end. *'11: Good Morning, Captain Toad!': Go to a ledge beside where you fought her. Then, fall off the ledge you're on onto another ledge, where Captain Toad will stand and give you a Power Moon. *'12: Dinosaur Nest: Big Cleanup!': At the same place as the Power Moon (07: Above a High Cliff), there will be a hat door hidden on a ledge beside it. Once inside the hat door, you'll be in a dark room with a T-Rex and a lot of Burrbos. Capture the T-Rex, then defeat every Burrbo to unlock this Power Moon. *'13: Dinosaur Nest: Running Wild!': In the same room as the last Power Moon (12: Dinosaur Nest: Big Cleanup), Capture the T-Rex, then fall onto a hidden ledge beside where you found the T-Rex. On this ledge will be a bunch of rocks, and when you successfully destroy all of these rocks, you'll be awarded a Power Moon. *'14: Nice Shot with the Chain Chomp!': Near the Stone Bridge's Checkpoint flag, go to a hidden Warp Pipe hidden to the left of the Checkpoint flag. This will lead you to a room with multiple Chain Chomps and poisonous water. There are three little sections, where you must hit Chain Chomps off of each other in order to hit a button. Once you're done hitting all three buttons, the Power Moon will reveal itself. *'15: Very Nice Shot with the Chain Chomp!': Once you're finished Power Moon (14: Nice Shot with the Chain Chomp!), instead of going through the Warp Pipe, go to a hidden section on the right wall and do the same thing you've done for the last Moon. This will reveal the Power Moon. *'16: Past the Chasm Lifts': Near the Stone Bridge's Checkpoint flag, there will be a hat door. This hat door will bring you to a room with 2D sections and 3D sections. Once you at the end, you'll be awarded with the Power Moon. *'17: Hidden Chasm Passage': In the same room as Power Moon (16: Past the Chasm Lifts), before you enter the second 2D section, jump down onto a ledge under it to find another 2D section. In this section, use the Koopa Shell to break a Brick Block blocking the Power Moon. *'18: Secret Path to Fossil Falls!': In order to get this Power Moon, you must find the hidden painting in the Snow Kingdom. In the Snow Kingdom, Capture a Ty-Foo in the beginning area, then fly to a wooden block near an icy wall. Blow this block, then use it to reach the painting. This will lead you to a floating island in the sky, where you'll find this Power Moon. *'19: A Tourist in the Cascade Kingdom': This Power Moon is very complicated, bringing you to many different kingdoms. First, you're going to go to the Sand Kingdom, and at the very start, talk to the Tostarenan beside the taxi and the New Donker. Then, you'll have to go to the Metro Kingdom, where the Tostarenan will be at the very start of the city. Talk to him again. Then, finally, go to the Cascade Kingdom, where you'll find him, and when you talk to him, he'll give you a Power Moon. *'20: Rolling Rock by the Falls': Cross the bridge you made in the first Power Moon, then kick some rocks where the Odyssey used to be. After breaking a specific rock, you'll be awarded with a Power Moon. *'21: Peach in the Cascade Kingdom': Climb up the mountain, and when you reach the massive triceratops skeleton, go near it and find Peach. Talk to her, and you'll get a Power Moon. *'22: Cascade Kingdom Regular Cup': For this Power Moon, simply talk to the Roving Racer at the start, then beat the race against the other Roving racers. *'23: Caveman Cave-Fan': Go to the Crazy Cap Store, and talk to the Bonneter with the purple hat. Then, buy the Caveman Headwear and the Caveman Outfit for 15 Regional Coin total. Then, go to where you fought Madame Broode, and talk to the Bonneter there. He'll reward you with a Power Moon. *'24: Shopping in Fossil Falls': Simply buy this Power Moon from the Crazy Cap Store for 100 coins. You can buy multiple of these *'25: Sphynx Traveling to the Waterfall': At the beginning of the kingdom, Capture the Binoculars, then look up at the Sphynx in the sky. The Sphynx will then shoot out a Power Moon for you to collect. 'Moon Rock Power Moon Locations' *'26: Bottom of the Waterfall Basin': Under the bridge that you made in the first Power Moon, there will be a glow. Ground Pound this glow to reveal the Power Moon. *'27: Just a Hat, Skip, and a Jump': Near the Stone Bridge's Checkpoint flag, there will be some hat platforms. Go across these, and at the end, there will be a Power Moon. *'28: Treasure Under the Cliff': Near the Stone Bridge's Checkpoint flag, there will be a stone staircase. Climb up it, then some hat platforms, then do a backflip to get this Power Moon. *'29: Next to the Stone Arch': Near the Fossil Falls Heights' Checkpoint flag, there will be a little grass bridge. Jump off the left of it, and there will be a Power Moon. *'30: Guarded by a Colossal Fossil': Go to Fossil Falls, then throw Cappy onto its front horn. After a little bit, a Power Moon will appear. *'31: Under the Old Electrical Pole': Capture the T-Rex, then go all the way back to the Odyssey. Then, knock down the electrical pole that you used to go from the Cap Kingdom to here, and Ground Pound where the pole used to be. This will reveal a Power Moon. *'32: Under the Ground': Capture the T-Rex, then smash the rocks beside it. Under one of these rocks will be a glow. Ground Pound this glow to reveal a Power Moon. *'33: Inside the Busted Fossil': Near the Fossil Falls Heights' Checkpoint flag, there will be a rock beside a Spark Pylon. Capture a Chain Chomp, and crash it into this rock to reveal a Power Moon. *'34: Caught Hopping at the Waterfall!': At the beginning of the kingdom, catch the Rabbit with the top hat that's running around. This will grant you a Power Moon. *'35: Taking Notes: Hurry Upward': In the only 2D section of the main world, tough the big rainbow music note. This will reveal other little music notes, and when you collect all the little notes, you'll be rewarded with a Power Moon. *'36: Cascade Kingdom Master Cup': Once again, talk to the Rovering Racer at the start of the kingdom. This will lead you to a harder race than last time, and finishing it will reward you with another Power Moon. *'37: Across the Mysterious Clouds': Beside the Stone Bridge's Checkpoint flag, there will be a new Moon Rock Warp Pipe. Enter it, then complete the obstacle course. *'38: Atop a Wall Among the Clouds': In the same room as Power Moon (37: Across the Mysterious Clouds). Go through the obstacle course, then, when you see the first and only Question Block, jump above it to reveal a Hidden Block. Use this Hidden Block to get on top of the wall, and complete a hidden little obstacle course. At the end of the hidden obstacle course will be a Power Moon. *'39: Across the Gusty Bridges': Go into a Moon Rock Warp Pipe where the Odyssey used to be. This will lead you to an obstacle course, and at the end of it, there will be the Power Moon. *'40: Flying Far Away from Gusty Bridges': This Power Moon is in the same room as Power Moon (39: Across the Gusty Bridges). After activating the second switch, use the wind to activate a switch on a wall beside it. This will bring down a bridge, which will lead you to another puzzle where you must throw Cappy at the right time so he hits a switch which will activate the Power Moon. Multi Moon Location *'02: Multi Moon Atop the Falls:': Obtained by defeating Madame Broode. Category:Locations in Super Mario Odyssey